


Snow Angels (Or Maybe Demons)

by Moonfoxgazer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Childhood Memories, Gen, Snow, sibling fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfoxgazer/pseuds/Moonfoxgazer
Summary: Snow is special, especially among siblings who just wish to experience life's precious moments.It also comes with many firsts that they both must navigate together.Part of the Gravity Falls Transendence AU.
Kudos: 10





	Snow Angels (Or Maybe Demons)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, another Moon fic. Here we go my lads.  
> Just wanted to go with a small reoccurring theme of sibling bonds and the snow.  
> Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Shoutout to ToothPasteCanyon for helping me with this and being so damn encouraging. Wouldn't have done this without you and your contagious encouragement!
> 
> Also, you can check out the Transendence AU on Tumblr, there's so much cool stuff there and we even have a Discord server!

She ran out into it, the fluffy white that blanketed everything and with an intake of air she flopped right into a pile of snow. It was cold and crisp, nipping at her nose and slowly melting with the heat from her body. It had snowed the night before and she was elated. It never snowed in Piedmont, if it did, it was a pathetic pittering that barely dusted anything. But here, in Gravity Falls, the snow was amazing. Mabel Pines was beyond impressed as she rolled over, snow clinging to her jacket, waving her arms about as she made an impromptu snow angel, laughing the entire time. This was her first winter here in Gravity Falls, and it would be one of many to come. 

Floating above her was her brother, arms crossed, an expression that was tied between amused and unamused. Where Mabel was dressed to the nines in warm snow gear, here he was in a simple suit, as if the cold didn't bother him. But of course, it didn't. Nothing really bothered him these days, not when he couldn't touch the physical plane, separated and visible only to Mabel.

That was part of what drove his ire now as he watched his twin frolic and whoop and enjoy the white creation that surrounded them. He wanted to join her, this was his first real snow too, and yet, like almost everything else, that too was stolen from him.  
He should have been cold, freezing even, soaked to the bone and he rolled in the snow with his twin. When they were done he should have been dragging Mabel inside, fixing them some hot chocolate before going and getting changed into warm pajamas and huddling downstairs to watch Ducktective with Grunkle Stan. But none of that was going to happen.  
Here he was instead, this awful abomination, floating as his twin enjoyed the snow alone. 

"Bro bro! Join me!" Mabel said, pausing in her running around to regard her twin. Of all the things that had changed, she was one of the few that hadn't. 

"Mabel, you know I can't." Dipper sighed heavily, crossing his arms again as he floated there, "I can barely be physical and that requires a summons or a sacrifice."

"Hmm okay, you're not wrong. How about this then?" She said as she bent down, scooping up snow in her hands and pressing it into a ball. After taking a moment to inspect it while Dipper rolled his eyes a bit, she then threw it right at him. 

Without even thinking he caught it, "Mabel come on-" He said, holding the ball of compacted snow, then he looked at his sister, blinking when he noticed that her mouth was agape. "What?"

"Bro bro, look!" And she pointed at his hand, hopping in place a bit.

"What about-" When he looked he blinked stunned. There was the snowball, right there in his hand. The snowball. Was in his hand. He was holding it. Actually, holding it. "Mabel look! I'm holding it! I'm touching it! I'm actually touching it! Without a summons!" 

To say that the look on his face was joy was to undermine it. No, the look upon the demon's face was beyond glee, beyond any human comprehension of the expression. But there he was, beyond overjoyed at the fact that he was holding a snowball in his hand, even as it began to melt and cold water trickled down his sleeve and arm. The demon who normally couldn't hold physical objects like this was and it was amazing. 

After the immediate joy faded, a small grin came upon Dipper's face. He didn't know why he could grip the snow right now and at this moment in time he wasn't going to question it. No. He was going to enjoy this. Taking the snowball in his hand, he floated down and added some snow to it, delighted that he could do this, and hefting it up he threw it at his twin, watching as it impacted and knocked her down, flat on her back.

Squeaking, Mabel hopped up, smirking, “You’re on Dipping Dots! I declare a snow war!” And she bent down, scooping up more snow into her hands while her twin prepared another one as well. Oh this was going to be fun.  
Snowballs began to fly, the air filled with cheerful squeals and cries as they engaged in their snowball war. Dipper was loving this, just getting to do normal things, to pretend for a brief moment that he was normal, just a kid having fun with his twin. Oh how he missed this so much. If only it could last forever.

However that precious moment was shattered as a snowball flew and went the wrong way, went much too far, and it hit with a resounding thump and then rustling followed. Then a growl and both twins stopped in their place, frozen as if the ice had finally gotten to them. The ground shook and then Dipper, quick on his toes, okay he was flying, rarely did he ever touch the ground these days, found himself in front of his twin, wings flared, claws at the ready.

As the ground trembled underneath the bushes and trees shifted, with a couple falling as a figure appeared. It was covered in matted white fur, with piercing green eyes flecked with red and pale blue skin. On its head were long crystalline horns that twisted back, glimmering like fresh ice in sunlight. The most striking was the large meaty hands it had and the way the ground shook with each step.

“Mabel, run!” Dipper glanced back then he spread his wings more, giving a growl to the beast that approached and worry went down his spine as the creature didn’t slow in it’s approach. Right now he needed to keep his sister safe and he couldn’t do that if she stayed near.

A soft gasp came from Mabel as she stumbled back, eyes wide, “Dipper, bro bro, can we fight it?” She asked then glanced at her brother who was trying to intimidate the creature to no avail. At this rate they were going to have to fight it. “What is it?”

“A Yedi, a rare breed of Yeti that only comes out when there’s fresh snow. We must have accidentally disturbed it then that one snowball went rouge.” He remarked quickly, “Now go Mabel, please, I don’t want you getting hurt, please.”

“No way Dipper! I’m not leaving you here to fight this thing alone!” Mabel said and then with the gusto she had when making a sweater or hunting for a date, she darted out from behind the demon and scooped up snow, pressing it together she stood her ground, “Hey ugly! Eat this!”

With a small grunt she flung the snowball and held her breath as it flew through the air and then hit the beast, impacting it on the face. Of course it did no damage and instead it angered the yedi as it bellowed and then began to charge at the twins.

“Mabel!” Came Dipper’s cry as he took to the air, grabbing his sister and barely scraping past the beast as it barreled at them in rage. Oh she did it now. Landing on the other side the demon let Mabel down and then cursed as his grip on his twin faded. This had to be the worst time to lose his corporeal form. “Mabel you need to run! I can’t help you now!”

“Oh fu-” Mabel started to curse but then the yedi generated a large ice bolder and hucked it at the female twin, causing her to hit the snow with an oof. Picking herself up she began to run, making her way into the trees which fell all around her as the yedi knocked them down in its pursuit.

"Dipper do something!" Mabel shouted, dodging another massive ice boulder, running as fast as she could but the snow and brambles were slowing her down.

"I can't! I'm not physical!" The demon yelled, getting frustrated. It was bad enough that they were being chased by an angry snow beast, now he was also being reminded of his predicament. Maybe being smashed by an ice boulder wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Then let's make a deal!" Mabel retorted, huffing a little bit as she ran. "If you become physical and help me fight this thing I'll give you my desert for one- no, two weeks!"

"That's not a high enough price Mabel."

"Ugh!" She grunted a bit then groaned, "Fine, on top of that I'll stop trying to put glitter on you whenever you become physical at home."

"Okay Deal!" Dipper said quickly as another icy boulder was thrown. Taking Mabel's hand quickly, they shook, the blue fire appearing only briefly, then the demon tore into the physical plane with a snarl at the Powder Yedi. 

It was scary, seeing Dipper like this, more demon than human, filled with hatred and seething rage. He was wreathed in blue fire, claws sharp and eyes glowing with a brillant rage that wouldn’t be calmed by anything but the end of the creature that was threatening Mabel. Void black wings spread and Dipper rushed the Yedi, slashing at it with his claws and tearing into fur covered flesh and reveling in the blood that came out. The beast bellowed in pain and it spurred it into a rage as it swung at the impudent demon that hurt it, the focus no longer on Mabel. Laughing Dipper moved out of the way of the big, meatly hands that swung at him, oh this way fun! Look at this impudent creature trying to hit him, hit the Dreambender himself! How foolish!

Dipping down again the demon dodged another swipe then signature blue fire lit up in his claws as he turned on his toe and dug the sharp points into flesh, laughing when fur singed thanks to his demonic flame. Once again there was a painted bellow and it thrashed as Dipper latched on and tore into it, blood flying as he cackled. It was a rush, oh he loved this.

No. He hated this.

And suddenly the rush was over just like that, what was he doing? Why was there blood? Oh shit, there came a fist and he was flung into a tree with a crack and then a crash as the entire thing fell. Oh, yeah, he was fighting a Yedi, and shit, there was Mabel, panicked. Crap he needed to end this quickly. 

Getting back up he hopped and took to the sky, spreading wings as he rose up then turned and dived down using all the force he could then turning at the last second he hit the large beast with a kick, crumpling the body into the snow, leaving only a puddle of blood and some mats of fur.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper closed his eyes, shaking now, trying to calm. Everything was okay. Everything was okay. Mabel was safe. They were safe. He was okay. Nothing was okay. Sinking into the snow he tried to slow his breaths, knowing there was a panic attack coming. Could demons panic? He could. Yeah he was. 

Dipper didn’t know how to feel, he didn’t even feel the snow under his knees or hear the soft crunching of foot steps. No his mind was racing and then there was a hand on his shoulder. He knew that feeling. Oh, it was Mabel. And finally he looked up to see his twin, smiling down at him, though there was worry in her eyes.

“Hey bro bro, you okay?” Mabel asked Dipper, finally helping him up, “That was so cool bro bro. You were so epic! Just slash and dash and then wooooossshhh! Fire!” And she started running through the snow, making sound effects and fighting an invisible beast. “Then it was like ahhhhhhhhh!”

That got Dipper to crack a smile and pick himself up off the ground. Leave it to Mabel to take a terrible situation and make it brighter. Okay, things were good. They were fine. And with a spark of mischief, he bent down, scooped up some snow in his claws and made a snowball, packing it tightly so it would go right where he wanted it to.

Then he let it fly and when there was the thump of it hitting into something followed by a small squeak and the curses of revenge with declarations of war, he knew all was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally inspired by the first snow we had this year back in October, but it took me so long to write because I had to find the right words and formatting for the story I wanted to tell. In the beginning it was only going to be one chapter but I decided to split it up into three and give each section it's own chapter so I could give each due justice.
> 
> This chapter occurs right after the twins move to Gravity Falls permanently after failing to thrive in Piedmont. This is their first winter in Gravity Falls and honestly the first real snow someone sees is so magical. I still remember seeing my first snow when we moved from Nevada to Colorado as a kiddo and I wanted to capture that feeling along with childhood mischief. 
> 
> I really wanted to explore the themes of a sibling bond and the events that keep them together, little things, or maybe even big. Who knows, but honestly some of the best memories I have from my childhood were things I did with my brothers and so I can easily imagine that it's the same with Mabel and Dipper, even after the Transcendence.


End file.
